


Faithful

by Soraya (soraya2004), soraya2004



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Enemas, Kink/Cliche Challenge, M/M, Power Dynamics, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soraya2004/pseuds/Soraya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/soraya2004/pseuds/soraya2004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ritual is one all Necromongers must follow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faithful

**Author's Note:**

> Answers the 'enemas' prompt for [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/). Includes descriptions of suspension which some might find disturbing.

Although Purification lay at the heart of Necroism, there was no ceremony to this aspect of the faith. The main chamber sat grey and bare, its only ornament the rails of Necromonger faithful hanging there in purified relief, suspended from the hooks at their necks. Like slabs of meat, thought Vaako, making his way past those twitching bodies.

Inside, the new Purifier Principal met him with a sly smile. "Back with us so soon, Lord Vaako?"

Vaako returned the smile mirthlessly. He'd no idea out why the previous Principal had never reported the frequency of his visits. Unless the man had been trying to hide some failure: he for failing to convert in due time, and the Purifier for failing to convert him. Either way, failure seemed to sum both of them up perfectly.

This Principal, however, seemed less inclined toward that sort of negligence. "One would think there was something wrong with you," he said with all the subtlety of a coiled snake.

"Or with your methods," Vaako snarled, equally threatening. It was a risk, albeit a calculated one. He suspected the taunts were nothing more than the usual tests for weakness. But that last comment concerned him, because it was alarmingly close to the truth.

The days building up to this moment had been a torment. There had been days when he'd scratched at his skin, days when the mere thought of that breeder Furyan made him want to scream. Four hours ago, he'd started sweating, one solitary bead trickling down the side of his face. Nothing serious enough to give him away, and yet it had come, pressed out of his pores by sheer frustration. Fear of failure, and desire to succeed: emotions beyond the purity of conversion, all of them dragging him further and further away from Necroism's perfection.

There was no room in the Armada for one who wasn't perfect. He believed that as strongly as he believed only the pure would see the Underverse. It was the reason he entered this chamber as often as he did, and why today he let those feelings carry him toward to the purging rails. For him, there was no other choice.

***

Naked, Vaako hung in place among the faithful, a willing supplicant to the pain deadening his nerves. The hooks piercing through his neck held steady, stretching the skin slowly under his weight. So lost was he in the numbness that he didn't notice the hands spreading his buttocks apart. He was, however, very aware of the nozzle pressed at his opening.

It felt uncomfortable going in. That he should feel anything at this stage was one more manifestation of his flaws. But the Purifier wasn't giving him any time to compose himself, and discomfort blossomed into pure sensation as he was breached from behind. The nozzle lodged up against some spot sweet inside, sliding so much pleasure through him that his hips jerked helplessly with it. And he would have curled in on himself had the hooks not pulled him back, making him hiss from the surfeit of sensation. His body responded by twisting from side to side, swinging and shuddering in waves of pleasure and pain, until blessedly everything around him went still.

For a moment, all he did was hang suspended in the perfection of Purification. Then, the Purifier began the purge.

***

The essence poured into him for so long he wasn't sure how he hadn't cracked yet. He'd tried to take it without flinching; he'd tried breathing through the warmth spreading through his insides. But already his stomach felt bloated, and it barely took any time for the cramping to start, churning the essence inside him, twisting the heat low in his belly. After several minutes, his chest was heaving, and still through it all he could _feel_.

He hung there, fingers wrapped around his binders as he struggled to contain the pressure building up inside him. At some point, he started sweating, not from emotion this time but from the strain, sweating long trails that trickled all the way down his spine, pooling at the nozzle pumping into him over and over and—

"Enough," he gasped all of a sudden, making the Purifier look at him speculatively.

"So soon, Lord Vaako? I had thought our _First among Commanders_ would be able to take more than this!"

Vaako opened his mouth to snarl that _he could_. Only, the Purifier chose that moment to yank the nozzle from his body; and what left his throat instead was a raw sound of pleasure.

"Interesting," murmured the Purifier, and Vaako knew the man had him now.

He was clenched up tight, holding everything in, the perfect image of Necromonger command. Yet, he knew the Purifier had found his weakness, and there was nothing he could do to escape when those cold hands reached for him again.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"No." Vaako shook his head, failure licking the edges of his control as the Purifier's fingers grabbed at his buttocks. He could feel one of them slip in-between, rubbing across his opening, stroking him there very slowly. "Don't," he gasped, feeling shivery and hot all over.

"If you insist, my lord," the Purifier told him. "Although, it _is_ important to test your strength here . . . " and the Purifier's finger circled his opening again, rubbing hard, showing him exactly where the Purifier meant.

Vaako hitched up at once, trembling with pleasure, trying to get away. But the hooks at his neck sent him shuddering back, giving him no choice but to take it or tear free. Glancing down, he watched his cock slap up against his stomach, moisture gathering at the tip like the worst kind of betrayal. And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to stop writhing onto the finger that kept stroking over his opening, sending those sharp bursts of pleasure jolting along his nerves.

"Oh yes, Vaako, yes," the Purifier whispered in his ear, because apparently he was shaking now. And far from giving him any sort of anchor, the hand which settled on his back was another blow, dragging him further down with sensation as those liquid words flowed over him. "You're so close, Vaako. Don't you see?"

"Yes." He nodded helplessly, because he _did_ see—the Underverse, so close, so perfect, just within his grasp. He made a tiny sound as he strained to reach it—one desperate gut-wrenching sob, which pushed his diaphragm down hard enough to tip the fragile balance inside him.

And suddenly it was too much. The pain of purification, the pleasure in his loins, the bloated fullness of his belly straining to burst free: he couldn't hold any of them in any more. So, he threw his head back and let go, letting the waves of sensation roll through him. And as they left him purified on the other side, his body gave up its essence in long, wet spurts, cock pulsing hard while the muscles in his ass clenched and released again and again.

***

Stepping down from the rails, Vaako held himself with all the pride associated with his rank. He knew he'd failed again to attain perfection; he could see it on the floor and in the streaks of semen coating the Purifier's hands.

For some reason though, the Purifier looked absolutely delighted. "I'm sure you'll do better next time," he said, adding insult to injury.

Vaako scowled at him, furious. Something about the zeal in this Purifier's eyes made him very uneasy. But he promised himself that next time he would get the upper hand, or at the very least he would have this Purifier underneath him.

 

The End.


End file.
